At the dawn of the clean energy era, wind power is an important element in the harvesting of renewable energy. Wind farms, comprising a plurality of wind turbines, typically use horizontal-axis wind turbines (HAWTs). HAWTs comprise a main rotor shaft and electrical generator positioned on the top of a tower. Most turbines are three bladed and rotate into the wind. The towers range from about 200-300 feet in height while the blades vary in length from about 65-130 feet. A gearbox step ups the speed of the generator from about 30-60 rotations per minute (RPM) at the blades to about 1000-1800 RPM in a generator gear shaft.
Most wind turbines need a minimum wind speed of 10 miles per hour (MPH) and an optimum wind speed of about 30 MPH. However, as winds can be low and/or variable, a new system and method are needed to increase wind speed at the turbine to meet minimal and optimal wind speed requirements.